The first date
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: A one shot about Harvey and Donna's date should have went in episode 7 of season 5 some life altering decisions and some Darvey dancing


I must have prompts for these two please I hope you enjoy the way the Darvey date should have happen in episode 7 in episode of season 5.

The First Date

It is good of you to agree to do this, Donna.

What is this exactly, Harvey?

Well, A date of course.

A date, harvey this is not a, ugh I am currently seeing someone.

Harvey's face turns pale he is not going to have a panic attack now not in front of her. So he take a breathe and swig of his whiskey and replies,

That is uh..good.. I am happy for you who is the lucky guy.

Even though, it is none your business. His name is Mitchell.

How long have you been seeing each other? Harvey asks

Donna replies Is this date or integration?, Harvey.

Harvey explains,

It is neither now that you took it upon yourself to establish boundaries.

Donna shaking her this not what she agreed to do she sits up and tells Harvey.

I didn't agreed to be subjected to this line of questioning. All I wanted us to re-establish our friendship that is all. But if you can't seem to handle that then I think it's I should go and leave you with your whiskey.

Donna starts leaving the table when she his side of the table he grabs her arm and pleas,

Donna, wait

Why?, Harvey

Can I least explain myself? Please Donna.

Good, then follow me.

Harvey grabs her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Donna confused as to why he was leading to her the dance floor.

So she asks Harvey,

Why are you taking to the dance floor.

Harvey answers while spinning her in his arms and begin to glide and sway to of the music of Sam Smith's

"Stay With Me"

I explain myself better while dancing

Oh I guess it's true, I am not at one night stand but I still need love because I am just a man

Donna is reaching her impatient limit and demands an explanation

Are we just going to dance or you going to explain what is going here?

Donna, I'm sorry for taking to granted and...

What, sleeping with Esther, when you promised Louis you wouldn't

Donna, I sleep with Esther and didn't mean anything, I was lonely and I missed you.

These nights never seem to go to plan. I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

Missed me, why does sleeping Esther has to do with me?

Because apart wanted me to see you jealous and if you knew that I slept Esther that you would...

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

That I slap some sense to you and

Come crawling back to you.

Yes, I miss you, Donna, I want you back

Harvey spins and twirls and dips Donna breathe is taken by Harvey to move her along with song that was just screaming what her and Harvey's heart were truly feeling.

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Why are you trying to say Harvey?

I think you know what I am trying to say, Donna.

Then tell me, Harvey

Harvey waits and thinks the right to express what was in heart he looks back on his conversations with his therapist telling him to open up his heart take risks be true to himself and how he was feeling.

Why am I so emotional?

No it's not a good look, gain some self control And deep down I know this never works

Donna took his silence as a sign knowing this never going to work and why she had to leave him and move her life and be with someone new. So she decides to put a stop to whatever this is once and for all. Donna puts a stop to the dancing and Donna and Harvey are standing in the middle of the dance floor while everyone else is dancing. Donna confesses to Harvey,

You see Harvey his why it is never going to with us. You don't have the heart or the guts to say what is your heart or how you feel about me because you are afraid to risk everything

But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

Harvey for the first time in his admits the truth to Donna and says to her,

You are right, Donna

What?! Donna snaps

Harvey repeats,

You are right, I am emotional closed off, I feel this way because of my mother and what went through her cheating on my dad.

Harvey, Donna sighs

Please, Donna let me finish

Donna stay quiet and let's Harvey finish speaking.

After you left, my life has been on downward spiral, suffering from panic attacks not being best lawyer we both know I can be. I meant what I say before, Donna. I can't me without you. I need you.

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Harvey takes Donna's hand place his hand on tops of hers and pleads.

Please give me a chance to show I can be someone you need in your life. I promise you. If you give me this chance will do you whatever it takes not to take that chance for granted.

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me?

Donna is speechless she is at lost for words her hand still top of his he leans her slowly into his arms again gliding through the dance floor singing words of "Stay With Me" into Donna's ear,

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Donna sheds a tear Harvey feels her tears brushing up against his cheek they part. Harvey strokes her cheek to wipe Donna's tear from her face and tells her

"I love you, Donna."

"I love you, too, Harvey"

They both lean in closer to each and share a sweet passionate kiss a prefect way to end a date

The end


End file.
